warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
CityClan
Hi thar I know, I know, too many fanfics. But we have to populate the wiki, right? xD This is an unusual story about a Clan who live in a Twolegplace ages away from the Lake Territories. They have much knowledge about humans and human foods, vehicles etc. and have different names for items and ranks. Much later in the fanfiction, CityClan meets Clan cats from the Lake... It's set moons after the Dark Forest - StarClan (and forest Clan) battle in The Last Hope. - User:Kittycat79Kittycat79]]Miststorm Preys On You... 04:18, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Wanna see the GALLERY? Click on this button! Ooh, how about the character quotes? Go here then! Where else?! Allegiances CityClan LEADER: '''Pizzastar - yellow tom with red blotches, golden-brown legs, paws, tail and ears and pale yellow eyes '''SECOND-IN-COMMAND (very close to the leader and trusted, assists them a lot and manages a ton of jobs): Icecreamcone - brown tabby she-cat with crosshatched stripes and a white head with blue eyes GP (heals Clanmates with herbs): Pharmacyspecialist - thin white tom with pale green eyes and gray markings around his eyes connected to ears like glasses Student, Doctor'spaw TAKEAWAY COLLECTORS (responsible for catching prey and scavenging for meaty human food leftovers like burgers): Longsub - yellow, pink, brown and green tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow-speckled brown back, head, ears, tail, ventral and green eyes; sister to BLTsandwich Student, Fishnpaw '' BLTsandwich - fat, clumsy tom with pink, green and red fur, brown head, ears, tail, back, legs and ventral and pink eyes; brother to Longsub KFCmeal - yellow tom with round brown blotches and red eyes Cokesplash - skinny black tom with long, silky fur and dark blue-black eyes; mate to Donutsprinkle and father to Milkkit, Pepsikit and Lemonadekit; brother to Motorbike Stickybubblegum - pink-and-white she-cat with hot pink eyes and a swirly rainbow tail ''Student, Fancypaw Motorbike - black-and-silver tom with a black head and white eyes; brother to Cokesplash Student, Alleypaw Jellyslice - she-cat with pale brown ventral, white torso middle, tail and chest, bright red back, head, ears and pink eyes; sister to Donutsprinkle SECURITY GUARDS (protect their Clanmates on journeys, tag along on takeaway collector parties to ensure safety, and defend the home): Spyflash - sleek black tom with silver eyes; father to Motorbike, Jellyslice and Cokesplash Carcrash - huge gray tom with blue eyes Locked-door - small gray-brown tom with long whiskers, long, stiff, spiked fur, a gray hindpaw and yellow eyes Student, Tacopaw Darksewer - dark brown tom with a black blaze and deep orange-brown eyes; son of Rottenfudge; second mate to Subway Garbagebag - kind green-and-black tom with dark green eyes; first mate to Subway and father of BLTsandwich and Longsub STUDENTS (cats in training to be security guards, takeaway collectors and GPs): Doctor'spaw - plump white tom with black ears, a round, pale brown face and blue eyes, apprenticed to the GP Tacopaw - blue tom with a pink head and yellow eyes and tail-tip Fancypaw - marbled brown tabby tom with a gold belly Fishnpaw - pale yellow she-cat with a large brown patch on her back and sea-blue eyes; sister to Fancypaw Alleypaw - black-and-gray tom with blue eyes and a torn ear NURSERS (pregnant/nursing mother cats and fosterers of kits): Donutsprinkle – cream she-cat with rainbow-speckled pink back, head, ears and tail and pale yellow eyes; sister to Jellyslice; mother to Cokesplash’s kits Milkkit (sleek, glossy brown she-cat with white paws and purple eyes), Pepsikit (very dark blue tom with black eyes) and Lemonadekit (long, slender, speckled gold-yellow she-cat with white eyes) McDonald'sburger - fat red-and-yellow she-cat with gold eyes; mother to Locked-door's kit Petrolkit (black tom with brown eyes) Subway - green she-cat with yellow and white patches and darker green eyes; former mate to Garbagebag and mother to Longsub and BLTsandwich; pregnant with Darksewer's kits RETIRED (elderly cats who can formerly be any rank): Trashcan - skinny gray tom with darker stripes, a handle-shaped black fleck on his head, blue eyes and a metallic shine to his thick, ragged coat Rottenfudge – brown-and-black tortoiseshell tom with wiry, grizzled, tangled, dirty, scarred, parasite-infested fur and blind dark eyes. Doesn’t let anyone near him and is extremely insane, snappy and aggressive; father to Darksewer, his mate died before he joined CityClan and went crazy Corndog - flecked orange tom with lime yellow eyes and a jaw with a fishing hook stuck in it so he can't really speak; father of McDonald'sburger CATS OUTSIDE CLAN (cats who live around CityClan but are not members): ThunderClan Coming Soon RiverClan Coming Soon ShadowClan Coming Soon WindClan Coming Soon Glossary For rank meanings, look at the allegiances. Home: CityClan's camp Takeaway: Fresh-kill, dead prey (hence the name of the hunter rank, "takeaway collector") McDonald'sburger's accent: Southern (Southern American) Prologue Starlight sparkled on the brown tabby pelt of a cat sitting atop a ledge. The stone platform jutted from a cliff wall made of the same rock, shining silver yet coated in shadow at the base far below. Another feline shape emerged from the night behind the mud-coloured cat, on the ledge. But this one was glittering silver like the smooth, cold stone, and had swirled stripes. Blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight. “Bramblestar.” The tom whipped around, amber eyes wide in surprise. “Who-who are you?” he stammered in shock. “My name is Silverstream,” the marbled tabby she-cat explained. “I am a member of StarClan. Also the former mate of your friend Graystripe, and mother of Feathertail and Stormfur. I fought alongside the Clans in the Dark Forest battle.” Faint recognition flashed in Bramblestar’s eyes. “What are you doing here, then? My Clan has recovered from the death of Firestar and the other killed ThunderClan cats. That was many moons ago now. The Place of no Stars has been defeated. There is no more threat from them, so don’t go telling me there is.” Stubborn pride rose in his voice, but the StarClan member knew it was only because he wished security for the Clan that had been through so much in the past eight years – Firestar’s entire life. “I’m not here to tell you that,” Silverstream replied, almost snapping impatiently despite her understanding of the tabby tomcat’s emotions. “I have been sent by StarClan to deliver a different message. One that will lead to something no cat has ever even imagined.” Bramblestar leaned in slightly, anticipation quickening his heartbeat. “We know of your struggle to rebuild the Clan, whatever you say,” Silverstream began. “To truly heal the gap Firestar left in your cats’ hearts, you and some from other Clans need to travel to a faraway Twolegplace. There you will meet strange cats with bizarre appearances and unfamiliar knowledge that may assist you along the path you have been forced to take. Remember, everything these journeying cats will experience is real.” Bramblestar was bewildered. “What? What do you mean by “strange cats with bizarre appearances?” Should I go or should I send others? How will I make this new knowledge help me? How can I convince the other Clans to lend me their cats?” But Silverstream was already fading. “All I can say is,” she whispered, only her sea-blue eyes showing now, “Good luck, Bramblestar. Make Firestar proud.” Chapter 1 A she-kit play-wrestled with her littermate on the ragged, torn-up, dirty carpet of a small, abandoned storage room. Her chocolate-brown, fluffy fur was tangled and messy from play, just like her sister’s. The other kit jumped away from the first, a shaft of sunlight just managing to illuminate her speckled pale ginger-gold pelt. “Do you give up, Lemonadekit?” the brown kitten hissed excitedly, stubby tail swishing back and forth. “Never, Milkkit!” she mock-snarled, and the she-kits leapt at each other once again. “What a dumb game,” a dark blue-black tomkit spectactor snapped. “You should be doing something productive and worthwhile, like watching Motorbike, our own uncle, teach Alleypaw in the middle of home!” Milkkit paused for a second at the mention of the young tom student Alleypaw, then shook her head to clear it and tried to retailiate to her brother’s stinging comment. “Productive? You’re just sitting there like the birdbrain you are, Pepsikit! Play-fights are way more fun.” “Yeah,” their sister added. “What you’re doing is dumb!" The little tom was about to yell something back and turn it into a full-on argument when a fat red-and-gold cat yelled over from where she was lying on her side, “Shaddup, kits! Petrolkit’s tryna go to sleep. You’d think ya mother would’ve put s’me politeness inta ya’ll befare three ‘oons, but ‘parently nart. Eida way, be quiet, the lotta ya. Petrol’s only one moon ald, may I remind.” Then the cranky nurser rolled over toward the metal wall, muttering something about clumsy kittens. Just after that, a plumpish cream she-cat entered, a mouse in her jaws. The rainbow-spotted pink streak along her tail, back, head and shoulders sparkled in the sunshine. “Donutsprinkle!” Milkkit almost cheered, still stung by the yellow-patched queen’s words. “Mum, Pepsikit’s being mean and calling me and Lemonadekit’s game dumb.” Donutsprinkle flicked her tail and looked at her son. “Please don’t misbehave!” she growled softly, then meowed, “Your father will be here soon, so he can keep you occupied while I discusss your future student training with Icecreamcone. But only if you act appropriately. Be nice, all of you. Now I’ve brought this mouse for us to share until Cokesplash arrives.” Cokesplash was their father, a skinny, silky-furred black tom with dark blue eyes. The cream-and-pink nurser she-cat padded over onto the ripped mat and lay down on her side, dropping the takeaway. “I’ll rip out a bit of meat for each of you, and wait your turn patiently,” Donutsprinkle instructed. All three kits sat down, Lemonadekit and Milkkit curling their tails over their paws in an effort to look extra neat and well-behaved, while their brother rolled his eyes and swung back and forth to entertain himself in the boring silence. Milkkit watched intently as her mother fastened sharp white teeth in the mouse’s fat, white-haired belly and withdrew, pulling out a small chunk of pink flesh. Blood poured out onto the smooth, yet gritty gray concrete, soaking a small patch with redness. Donutsprinkle spat out the piece of meat and proceeded to rip off a haunch and the area just below the shoulders, until the mouse was just a bloody, mangled, almost unrecognizable mess on the hard ground. “Now,” the nurser began, “for a student or adult cat, a small rodent like this would be a simple snack, gulped down in a couple of bites. But since you are kittens, one chunk of meat is almost a full meal.” Lemonadekit nodded enthusiastically, but Milkkit was getting bored. She already knew all of this. It was pretty obvious anyway, if you looked at the size of a fullgrown cat’s stomach compared to a young kit’s. “Who wants to try first?” Donutsprinkle asked. Her white-pawed brown daughter stepped forward excitedly, but stepped back awkwardly a moment later. What if the takeaway was too chewy, or tasted yuck? She didn’t want to be first at all. “I’ll go, since these wimpy she-kits won’t,” Pepsikit remarked in a smug, annoying tone and ran up to their mother. Milkkit wanted the first bit, the one taken from the mouse’s stomach, and she hoped her brother wouldn’t… “The shoulder looks yummiest!” the black kit declared, breaking into his sister’s thoughts, picked up the shred of takeaway with a claw and swung the paw around, showing off. Then he bit into the piece of meat. Milkkit pressed close to Lemonadekit with excitement. What would their brother think of the taste? She could feel her sibling’s heart beating fast through the yellow kit’s skin and coat. “Meh. It’s not bad,” Pepsikit mewed, swallowed, and pranced back up to his sisters. “Okay, good,” Donutsprinkle praised the tomkit. Milkkit gave him a dirty look; he didn’t deserve even that for his lame reaction to the life milestone. “Who wants to go next?” It was the nurser again. Milkkit stuck up her tail and a forepaw and ran forward, not stopping in fear this time. She wanted to be a better kitten than her brother. She went straight for the belly chunk, pulling her head toward it, not waiting to pad another inch and grasping the pink mouse flesh in her teeth and biting down. But she had stretched her body forward too far. Milkkit’s front paws scrambled at the stone for a couple of heartbeats, but panic shocked her chest as her feet skidded out from under her, and she hit the floor with a painful thump. Chapter 2 “Milkkit! Milkkit, are you okay? Say something!” came the anxious voice of Donutsprinkle. The kit opened her eyes to see the speckled pink face of her mother standing over her, yellow eyes wide with concern. Milkkit struggled to her paws. One hurt and a spot above her eye stung. Her paws were a little shaky from shock and her sides ached. “I’m okay,” she assured the nurser. “C-can I have my bit of mouse now?” she asked, despite the fact she just felt like curling up and falling asleep. Regaining her proper senses, a wave of embarrassment swept over Milkkit, and her skin felt burning hot under her fur as she blushed uncontrollably. She looked like a nugget-brain simply trying to eat her first piece of takeaway! “You alright?” It was Lemonadekit. She came padding over and licked her sister’s ear while Pepsikit stayed back, seeming not to care. I don’t need my stupid brother anyway, the brown-and-white kitten thought, and shook out each snow-coloured paw. “Yes, of course,” Donutsprinkle meowed in reply to the mousemeat question, fetched the scrap of food and placed it gently on the stone ground next to her daughter. “Do you need to see Pharmacyspecialist? I think he’s home,” the adult she-cat inquired. “Um, do you think I should?” Milkkit asked distractedly. “Yeah…” Donutsprinkle said. “You look pretty damaged – this concrete’s super hard. I remember falling down on it too many times to count when I was young. My mother was fed up!” she mewed light-heartedly, obviously trying to lift her daughter’s spirits. “I’ll eat first, then go,” the kitten decided, and bit into the piece of rodent flesh. It was delicious – warm and hearty and had a kind of sweet aftertaste. The texture was chewy but Milkkit eventually got through it. Lemonadekit hurried up to the haunch bit and ate it, chewing loudly. Both sisters burped at the same time, which was pretty funny. “Okay, Pepsikit, Lemonadekit, you stay here while I take Milkkit to the GP. We probably won’t be gone too long, and Cokesplash’ll be – “ “But how about me?” the injured she-kit piped up. “Will I get to see daddy too?” “Of course!” her mummy replied. “He’ll be here for quite a while. Pizzastar’s giving him a break so he can visit you kits. Now come on, Milkkit.” Donutsprinkle herded her kit out of the room and out into the main area. Milkkit had been out here before, but it still looked big. Crazily coloured cats padded around doing day-to-day chores and chatting and eating and practicing. Pizzastar was sitting outside his wide old pipe den that snaked underground. The leader was washing his red-blotched yellow shoulder and listening to two adult cats report something – one was pink-and-white patched with a stripy rainbow tail and the other was plain gray and had scarily huge muscles. Motorbike, a unique black-and-white tom, was sitting with a gray-and-black one that was much smaller – Alleypaw. Milkkit tried to catch the student’s eye but he was talking with his mentor, who suddenly swiped at the air. Demonstrating a battle move? A thrill of excitement surged through the kitten at the thought of battle. I wonder what it’s like. “Hello, fine she-cats!” A tom’s friendly voice snapped Milkkit back into reality. “Er, hi,” she managed to squeak, looking up at the cat who had spoken. It was a thin, long-legged feline with a perfectly frost-white coat, which was short, sleek, smooth and shone brightly in the sunshine, and he had green eyes that were surrounded by pale gray lines that connected to each other with a short stripe. Separate lines at the tops of the eye circles wound up behind his pricked white ears. Strange but cool. “Greetings!” Donutsprinkle meowed back. “Milkkit, this is Pharmacyspecialist, the GP. He heals us and interprets omens that tell the fate of CityClan.” Overwhelmed, the kit shrunk a bit smaller as the tom’s sparkling pale gaze travelled to her, bright and cheerful but dauntingly full of intelligance and mystery and knowledge no other cat had. “I was there at yours and your littermates’ birth, along with a rogue named Rose who had been hanging around our alley for a long time. She knew of many herbs and even taught me a few tips and tricks. But she disappeared the night after that one and was never heard from again. She was a bit old – probably died, on her own with no one to care for her. But Rosie was always a strong-willed loner, a stubborn and proud but kind cat. I hope she achieved what she wished to in life, and passed happily. It was a great pleasure and privilege to spend those moons with her.” The white tom twitched his tail tip and gave a brief shake. “Anyway, what can I help you with today?” “Milkkit fell over on the stone floor of the old room and hurt herself,” Donutsprinkle explained. “Okay, let’s take a look,” Pharmacyspecialist meowed, turning in the direction of two rusty, empty abandoned dumpsters. Stretching her neck up, the kit could just see a bit of black poking over the top. What’s that? “Do you want me to stay with you?” the nurser asked Milkkit. She nodded, and all three cats headed into a gap between the enormous metal containers. Behind the dumpsters was a mountain of black and green respective trash bags, with a hole in the plastic bag roof where daylight spilled in and lit up the GP’s den. Rows and rows of unfamiliar leaves, roots, seeds and flowers were stacked high above the young kitten’s head, with a pile of fuzzy green stuff in the corner. Piles of carpet bits and more green things lay everywhere in neat patches. Despite her limp and aching wounds Milkkit ran over to the green thing in the corner and prodded it. Soft – some was dry and some damp, with flecks of dirt throughout. “What’s this?” she threw the question over her shoulder. “Moss,” Pharmacyspecialist replied. “When I was younger I lived in the forest and learned about many things there, herbal plants included. Then I came to this human place and joined CityClan with my knowledge. The piles of moss, leaves, carpet and plastic are nests for patients. Oh yes, I use the moss for beds or soak it in water and bring it to sick or injured cats who can’t walk to a puddle to do it themselves.” Milkkit’s belly turned cold at the GP’s words. “Will I not be able to run or walk or jump?” she asked, terrified. “I don’t want to live here! I want to live in the nursery on the pink mat with Lemonadekit and Pepsikit and Mummy!” “Don’t worry,” the pale tom assured her. “You’re barely bleeding. Now to make sure you’re healthy again in no time, come here and let me examine your hurting spots.” Hesitantly Milkkit padded over and sat down at Pharmacyspecialist’s feet. Donutsprinkle smiled and wrapped her plumed tail over her paws. “Where does it ache or sting?” the GP inquired. “Um, on my sides, above my eye and my leg that makes me limp,” the white-marked brown kit answered, best she could. “Alright.” Pharmacyspecialist pawed back her fur to reveal the skin beneath. “Oh yes, there’s a big bruise on your right side.” He checked the other flank. “Can’t see anything on here. Now was it above your eye?” Milkkit nodded. “Turn around toward me, yes that’s good. Ooh, we’ve got a cut here. Now your leg and paw.” He lifted the she-kitten’s front foot upward. “Scraped pads, a bit of blood, a tiny bruise on the limb. Let me get some herbs for you, and wet moss.” The thin tomcat disappeared into the shadow of a garbage bag, reappearing a short while later with a mouthful of leaves. He spat the leaves out on the concrete, which was already stained with plant pulp everywhere. “Here are some leaf wraps. Inside each one is respective dock, marigold, poppy seeds, thyme, dandelion and arnica.” Pharmacyspecialist then picked up a wad of green moss. “I’ll soak this in the miniature lake,” he said, and ran off, soon returning with a dripping wet clump, which he wiped on Milkkit’s wound to clean it. Then he undid one wrap with his teeth. Inside were leaves, both pale and dark, and yellow-orange flower petals. “The dark leaves are dock,” the GP explained, “And the petals and light leaves are marigold. Both help with infection and wounds.” He leaned down, chewed up some of the leaves and petals, and then spat the stinky juice and pulp onto the bloody scratch above Milkkit’s eye, rubbing it in with his paw. The poultice stung like anything, and the kit jumped away with a little screech of pain. “It hurts too much!” Milkkit complained. “That’d be the dock,” Pharmacyspecialist mewed patiently. “I know it stings now, but it’ll sting a whole lot more if the wound gets infected. Believe me, a cut on my neck grew infected once and I literally couldn’t sleep without a numbing herb. It’s horrible, let me tell you.” He shifted so the kitten could see the scar it had left.'' Ew! I don’t want an ugly scar!'' Milkkit thought, and walked back to her spot at the GP’s paws. She endured the pain by closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, sinking her claws into the mossy bedding under her. Next, Pharmacyspecialist grabbed some cobweb off his leg and padded the cut to halt any future bleeding. After that he fed his patient some thyme and dandelion to reduce shock and general pain, then treated the ripped pawpad the same way as the first wound and chewed up some arnica flowers and leaves, spat the pulp onto Milkkit’s bruises and rubbed it in. “Wait, I’ll be back in a heartbeat,” the GP meowed quickly and fetched some green stems tipped by silvery, fuzzy burrs with tiny white flowers on top. “Catchweed!” he muttered around the stalks, and placed them on the ground. He then proceeded to rip off two burrs and put them on the kit’s now-sticky bruises. “Stops the poultice from rubbing off,” Pharmacyspecialist explained, and then stepped back. “You’re all done, Milkkit. Now don’t play-fight, at least not roughly, sleep plenty, and don’t expect a miracle. Injuries don’t heal overnight.” With that the white cat flicked his long tail dismissively and began to clean up. Donutsprinkle purred and led her daughter out of the den. Both members of the pair blinked in the sudden bright sunlight. The two she-cats padded back over to the old room. As soon as they entered the familiar, warmish gloom, a dark shape sprinted up to them. Milkkit raised her gaze to stare at the tall figure standing over her. It was a black cat, with long, skinny legs and dark blue eyes. Its ear was torn, and the scent of a tom drifted from him, along with a smell similar to hers and her littermates’. This must be…Cokesplash! Wow! I’m finally meeting him! Milkkit had personally imagined a big, sturdy feline with bulging muscles and long claws glinting in the sunlight, chin up and bright, energetic blue eyes full of happiness and pride and confidence. Oh well. This is okay too. Cokesplash’s face and eyes were full of the first two attributes – happiness and pride – but halve the third one – confidence – and add nervous relief. “Hello, dear!” the black tom meowed to Donutsprinkle, and gave her ear a lick, then dropped his gaze to his daughter. “And you must be Milkkit! Your siblings were telling me about you.” Milkkit looked behind her father and Lemonadekit raised her paw and beamed cheerfully at Milkkit, white eyes brighter than ever. From the corner of the room Pepsikit gave his newly returned sister a smile but nothing else. The brown she-kit screwed up her courage. “Hi, Cokesplash,” she mewed. “Nice to meet you. Mum just took me to Pharmacyspecialist to have my cuts looked at.” The tomcat’s eyes widened. “Pharmacyspecialist? Cuts? What? What happened? Donutsprinkle?” “It’s nothing to worry about, dear,” the pink-and-cream nurser assured her mate. “She just slipped over on the concrete while she was running up to get a bit of mouse. Honestly, she’s fine.” Milkkit felt a warm feeling like sunlight in her belly at her mother’s words. “I still got a piece of meat though,” she piped up. “It was really yummy.” Just then, Cokesplash stared over his kit’s head. “Oh, it’s getting into sunset,” he meowed suddenly. “I have to go. I promised to join Dad and Carcrash on patrol this evening. Sorry everyone, we can meet up again tomorrow.” He padded past his mate and kit and disappeared into the main area of the home. “Aw!” Pepsikit groaned once his father had left. “I was telling him how I’m going to ambush a whole ton of people as soon as I’ve left studenthood.” He bared his sharp little white teeth. “Speaking of leaving studenthood, what happens after that?” Lemonadekit asked, stepping forward. “Yeah, Donutsprinkle,” Milkkit added. “Tell us.” The she-cat walked over to a patch of carpet, scratched it up with her claws and lay down. Her three kits skipped up to her and sat down, gazing at her expectantly. “Well,” the nurser began, “It takes moons to become a student in the first place. As you all know, studenthood is when you receive a teacher and they train you. But what they teach you and who they are depends on your Clan career choice.” The kittens leaned forward; they had heard that phrase many times before. Donutsprinkle noticed this and grinned. “Your Clan career choice is where you, as a five-moon-old kit, decide between two futures: takeaway collector and security guard. Takeaway collectors hunt and find food and bring it back to the Clan to eat, while security guards defend the Clan, patrolling the entrance day and night. They also tag along with takeaway collector parties to protect them from danger while they’re gathering food.” Milkkit glanced at Pepsikit and gleefully imagined her and Lemonadekit as grown-up takeaway collectors, proudly searching for food to keep their Clan alive while their brother trailed behind, tail in the dust, tiredly staring around for attackers and wishing he were at home stuffing his face. Haha, that would be fun. Chapter 3 Milkkit woke up early the next morning, which was quite unusual. She stretched her chocolate-brown-furred limbs, yawning, and bounded quietly over to the entrance of the room, gazing out at the home camp. A few cats sat here and there, eating or pacing or sharing tongues and chatting in low tones. Some were seated at the foot of a heap of ruddy-coloured bricks and black trash bags, glancing up at it on occasion. Pepsikit had informed Milkkit that the pile of items was called the Trash-heap, and was used by the leader, second-in-command and even the GP to call Clan meetings and organize patrols. Those cats bunched around the base must be waiting for Icecreamcone, the Clan second-in-command or SIC, to wake up and set the morning parties and patrols. I wonder what it feels like to sit up there, with every cat’s eyes on you…it sounds scary but really cool too. Maybe I’ll be able to do that one day. “Admiring the Trash-heap, are you?” A voice behind Milkkit made her jump and wheel around; the speaker was Alleypaw, the tabby student from yesterday. The kitten blushed under her fur. “Um…” “Don’t worry, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” the young tom meowed kindly. “The Trash-heap is pretty great – Motorbike let me sit up there once. I felt like a leader! It’s so much higher up than the ground. I’m jealous, to tell ya the truth. We’re not allowed to climb up to the top of our den.” “Which one’s the student den?” Milkkit squeaked curiously. She hadn’t really been shown around the home much. “Are you allowed?” Alleypaw inquired, one blue eye darting toward the old room where Milkkit’s mother and littermates were sleeping. “If Mum’s resting, she can’t tell me off,” the she-kit pointed out. Alleypaw purred. “I like your attitude,” he said, and ran off, tail in the air. Milkkit sped after him to catch up, panting hard. Wow, he’s fast. Her paw hit a little stone and she winced from the pain but kept running; she didn’t want to look like a wimp in front of the student. More comin' Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Allegiances